


Tantalising Targets

by accio_spaceman



Category: Assassins - Sondheim/Weidman, Spies of Warsaw (TV), Tatennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_spaceman/pseuds/accio_spaceman
Summary: Inspired by tumblr's "fangjy"'s comments on a photo title "Smoke Noir" by Daniel Zollinger on InPrnt.Jean-Francois disagrees with Sara Jane's tactics.





	Tantalising Targets

**Author's Note:**

> http://fangjy.tumblr.com/post/158069229985/inprnt-smoke-noir-by-daniel-zollinger-on-inprnt

“Remind me again why I agreed to come here?” Jean-Francois whispered low in Sara Jane’s ear.

“Our target’s brother in law frequents this club and we need more information before we move in.” She explains yet again, starting to lose her (notoriously short) temper with her partner.

“And we’re going to get that, how exactly?”

“ _We’re_  not.  _I_  am going to seduce him upstairs and then extract the information needed.”

“Why do I feel like there’s something you’re not telling me?”

Sara Jane spins to look him dead in the eye.

“Look, Francois, we need that information, and I’ll do whatever it takes to get it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I-”

“-No, Jane, I’m not about to let you put yourself in danger like that.”

“This isn’t up for discussion!”

They glared at each other.

Sara Jane broke away first.

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes in frustration, only giving in because she’d just spotted their target walk in. “Go hide in the wardrobe of room 247.”

Jean-Francois walks off abruptly before she can change her mind, not entirely happy but knowing better to jeopardise her plans at this point in a mission.

Mentally shaking herself back into character, Sara Jane lit a cigarette and took a long drag before she sauntered over to where the target was bow stood by the bar…


End file.
